The Cybergate Opens
The Cybergate Opens is the eighth episode of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. It features the debut of Nate and Steel as the Beast Morphers Gold and Silver Rangers. Synopsis Scrozzle executes his plan to finally free Evox from the Cyber Dimension and the Rangers, along with an unexpected friend, must do everything in their power to stop him. Plot At Grid Battleforce, Ben is using a tracking device to try to locate Betty, only for the tracking device to lead him to find Nate to the location of where Betty is supposedly at. While Nate struggles to retrieve his ice cream that he bought out of a vending machine, he hits the machine with his hand, causing it to open where he and Ben discover Betty inside the machine. Just as Betty is congratulating Ben for finding her, ice cream falls on her head. Meanwhile, in Nate’s lab, Nate finishes a cellphone/gun-based device and hangs it on the wall with some other weapons. Just as Nate finishes gathering his belongings and tries to head out, Devon, Ravi and Zoey come in to ask where he is going. Nate explains that he is developing weapon prototypes and plans on upgrading them with animal DNA by heading out to the woods to gather insect DNA. Just as he tries to leave, Ravi stops Nate to remind him that he can’t leave Grid Battleforce without an escort. Nate says he needs the DNA and can handle himself if anything happens. Zoey offers that she, Devon and Ravi go with him to keep him company and they leave. At a warehouse, Scrozzle pushes some Tronics to get moving while Avatar Blaze and Avatar Roxy come in to see the Cybergate that Scrozzle and the Tronics are building. Showing doubt that the Cybergate will get Evox out of the Cyber Dimension, Scrozzle assures Blaze that it will, but he needs a robot body for Evox to assure that. Not having the knowledge to create a robot body to contain all of Evox’s data, Scrozzle tells Blaze and Roxy that Nate has the knowledge to do so. Learning this, Roxy states that they’ll capture him easily. Scrozzle tells the two avatars that he needs Morph-X and the avatars leave to do just that task. In the woods, Nate uses an analyzer to capture Praying Mantis DNA. Successfully acquiring that DNA, Zoey offers a spider to Nate, who jumps and says that he loves all living creatures except spiders. Looking for other insects, Nate stumbles upon a Scarab Beetle just as Commander Shaw calls in to notify the team about a Robotron in Sector Reima 83 stealing Morph-X. When the team goes off to fight the Robotron, Nate tells them that he still wants to get the DNA from the beetle, only for Ravi and Devon to tell him to go back to Grid Battleforce because it’s the rule. Upset at being treated like a child, Nate gathers DNA from the Scarab Beetle before he tries to leave for base, only for him to be captured moments later by Avatar Blaze and Avatar Roxy. In the city, Vacuutron takes Morph-X from cars and tells his Tronics to replace his tank after his first tank is full. When the team arrives, Vacuutron begins blasting at them, only for Devon, Ravi and Zoey dodge out of the way to summon their Beast-X Morphers and Morph-X Keys to transform into Rangers. Proceeding to fight the Tronics, Vacuutron gets on his truck full of Morph-X barrels and escapes while the Rangers are busy fighting. While the Rangers are being held back by the Tronics, Ben and Betty walk on the sidewalk with their tracking device. When Ben flips the tracking device in the air, it lands on the back of Vacuutron’s truck, causing Ben and Betty to go after it. Seeing the two after them, Vacuutron launches two barrels off his truck towards Ben and Betty, causing them to roll and land in some trees. The Rangers finish off the Tronics and split up to find Vacuutron and his truck after it drives off. At the warehouse, Blaze and Roxy escort a captured Nate inside. After Nate is freed from the wires, Scrozzle introduces himself to the scientist, where he explains that he used Nate’s Neural Aligners to create the Cybergate. Asking what they want with him, Blaze explains to Nate that he is going to create a special robot body. Nate notices that Scrozzle stole his Grid Battleforce technology and later realizes that he, Blaze and Roxy are trying to bring Evox back to earth. Not wanting to help them, Scrozzle, Blaze and Roxy threaten to hurt Nate. Realizing that he can get out of the situation, Nate tells them that he knows what to do and Roxy tells him to get to work. Meanwhile, the Rangers search the city for the Robotron with no success and go back to Grid Battleforce. Explaining to Commander Shaw in the lab that they couldn’t find Vacuutron, Shaw tells the team that Nate hasn’t returned to base and that his communicator is offline. Zoey confesses to Shaw that she, Devon and Ravi left him alone in the woods. About to leave to rescue Nate, Shaw tells them that Nate is a very capable young man and to not count him out. Ben and Betty enter to tell Shaw that they lost their tracking device on the back of the truck. Noting that the tracking device is on the back of the truck, Devon realizes that since the tracking device is there, that they can find the Robotron and Nate as well. Ben then turns on his radar and uses it to find the tracking device in Sector Kilo 18. Shaw then tells them to bring Nate back safely. At the warehouse, Nate secretly works at fixing his communicator. Roxy then walks over to see if the robot is done. Nate states that the robot is finished and then some Tronics come over to grab the robot. Outside the warehouse, the team tries to sneak in, only to be discovered by Vacuutron, who tells the team that Evox is coming back to earth to rule it. The Robotron tells the team that they’ll bite the dust and they transform into Rangers. The Rangers summon their Beast-X Sabers and fight Vacuutron. Meanwhile, the Tronics finish setting up the robot body and Scrozzle activates the Cybergate where Evox begins entering through it to submerse himself into the new body. Watching in a panic, Nate summons his new weapon and blasts the Cybergate, causing Evox and his data to be removed from what was loaded into the robot body and be sent back to the Cyber Dimension. Seeing that the plan is ruined, Nate uses his new weapon to activate the Morph-X tanks. Grabbing the Praying Mantis and Scarab Beetle DNA he acquired already out of pocket, Nate and the robot body stand underneath the Morph-X where it begins to transform the two. Outside the warehouse, the Yellow Ranger attempts to leave to save Nate, only to be blasted. Meanwhile, Nate finishes transforming and comes out as the Beast Morphers Gold Ranger. Transforming into their Ranger forms, Blaze and Roxy attempt to fight the Gold Ranger, only for them to discover that the robot body has gained horns and transformed into the Beast Morphers Silver Ranger. Seeing that Nate and the robot have transformed into the Rangers, Scrozzle escapes, the Gold Ranger summons another Striker Morpher for the Silver Ranger and Blaze and Roxy begin fighting against the newest Rangers. Seeing that they’re getting beaten, Blaze and Roxy teleport and leave. Continuing to fight against Vacuutron, the Gold and Silver Rangers blast the Robotron and enter the fight. Confused at who the new Rangers are, Gold tells Red, Blue and Yellow that it is Nate, leaving the three in shock. Wanting to continue introductions, Silver cuts off Gold and the two proceed to fight Vacuutron. In the Cyber Dimension, Blaze and Roxy ask Scrozzle to send a Gigadrone. Mad that he had to clean up Blaze and Roxy’s mess again after claiming that Nate was a wimp, Scrozzle transports a Gigadrone Gamma Model to Coral Harbor to create Vacuudrone. Being alerted by the Commander, Blue tells Gold that there is a Gigadrone downtown. Nate tells them to go and they he and Silver can finish off Vacuutron. While they continue fighting Vacuutron, Red, Blue and Yellow get in their Zords at Grid Battleforce and head for the Gigadrone. While the Zords fight against Vacuudrone, Gold and Silver continue fighting against the Robotron and eventually more Tronics. Blue transforms the Wheeler Zord into its Gorilla Mode and launches a ‘’’Rocket Storm’’’ attack to send rockets and banana peels into Vacuudrone’s vacuum weapon, clogging the weapon and giving the Rangers enough time to form the Beast-X Megazord. The Megazord captures Vacuudrone in an energy cage. The Red Ranger then summons the Cheetah Beast Blaster to finish the Gigadrone with the Beast-X Hyper Strike, destroying Vacuudrone. Meanwhile, Gold and Silver corner Vacuutron and both use their Striker Morphers to finish the Robotron with the Striker Beast Blast, destroying Vacuutron. Back at Grid Battleforce, Commander Shaw shows her pleasure with the team and their story. Wanting to show her pleasure for meeting the newest Beast Bot, Nate tells her and the team that his newest Beast Bot needs a name. Wanting to call himself “Mr. Fantastic Super Handsome Strong as Steel,” Nate shortens his name to just Steel for short. Showing his approval, Steel calls Nate really smart. Knowing how Nate morphed, Devon and Zoey ask Nate how Steel was able to morph. Nate explains that it was easy for him to morph because he had insect DNA. He also thought about Steel morphing, so he ran tests. Steel tells Nate that he can tell the good part, only for him to come in front to reveal that he is human. Confused, Nate explains to the team that his systems bonded with the Scarab Beetle DNA and to his DNA. Steel claims that he is now the “perfect Ranger.” Telling the team that they have always been Nate’s family, he also tells him that he now has a “real brother.” Showing appreciation for the work committed by Nate and Steel, Devon, Ravi and Zoey apologize to Nate and learn that they “don’t mess with Nate,” just like Blaze and Roxy did. Meanwhile, Scrozzle and the Tronics work at repairing the Cybergate. Scrozzle then transports back to the Cyber Dimension, where he tells Evox that the device can indeed be fixed. Also explaining that the robot body also needs to be reclaimed, Evox tells him, Blaze and Roxy to see to it immediately with Roxy ending that the Silver Ranger will be his. Cast *Rorrie D. Travis - Devon Daniels (Beast Morphers Red) *Jasmeet Baduwalia - Ravi Shaw (Beast Morphers Blue) *Jacqueline Scislowski - Zoey Reeves (Beast Morphers Yellow) *Abraham Rodriguez - Nate Silva (Beast Morphers Gold) *Jamie Linehan - Steel (Beast Morphers Silver) (voice) *Kelson Henderson - Cruise (voice) *Charlie McDermott - Smash (voice) *Emmett Skilton - Jax (voice) *Randall Ewing - Evox (voice) *Colby Strong - Blaze *Liana Ramirez - Roxy *Campbell Cooley - Scrozzle (voice) *Kristina Ho - Betty Burke *Cosme Flores - Ben Burke, Vacuutron & Vacuudrone (voice) *Teuila Blakely - Commander Shaw Errors *Vacuutron's blasts came from the scope of his weapon instead of the barrel. *The Rangers are surprised that the Gigadrone has Vacuutron's weapon, but all Gigadrones are similarly based on their Robotron counterparts. Notes *This episode has a lot in common with several past episodes, including "Itsy Bitsy Spider" and "Ghost Of A Chance" (arachnophobia), "The Samurai's Journey," "Shadow," "Rise Of A Ranger," and "One More Energem" (Allies/mentors become Rangers in unexpected ways). Also, just like in "One More Energem," an ally is captured by the enemy prior to becoming a Ranger. * This is the first time a Gigadrone is destroyed before a Robotron. * It is possible that Nate and Steel have also developed some kind of weakness related to their animal DNA, because of the latter being possessed by Evox for while before being thrown back into the Cyber Dimension and both becoming Rangers. *This is the first episode in which Roxy wields two guns like her Sentai counterpart . *This is the first episode where the Rangers are fighting Tronics using Go-Busters footage. See Also (Gold & Silver Ranger's debut) (fight footage & story)